The New Order member
by phoenix-tail-feather
Summary: Dumbledore adds a new member to the Order. She was Lily's best friend, and later friends of James, Sirius, and Remus...READ TO FIND OUT MORE...
1. Merl Returns

a/n- This is my very first fanfic so it's probably not that good, but please read and review so that I can make it better :)

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters**

The train slowly halted and the doors slid open. A blissful looking girl of about twenty stepped out. She was wearing a pink top, a blue jean jacket, and patched blue jeans. She looked around curiously and slowly smiled, her eyes searching the crowd, seemed to take in every detail. She walked away from the train bouncing on every other step.

"_That's _the new addition to the Order?" Harry muttered "What were we thinking getting someone like that!"

"Yeah, we must be going mental," Ron said from behind him.

"Oh shut-up, both of you" snapped Hermione "you don't pay any attention or _read_ anything do you?"

"Nah- we rather have you do that for us" replied Ron with a snicker.

"Do you really think Dumbledore would go through all that trouble to bring her here for nothing? And anyway that's Merl _Dumbledore_, _great-granddaughter _of Dumbledore himself! She is the one who invented the reversing spell. It's very advanced magic you know. Hardly anyone has mastered it."

_Grandpa?_ mouthed Ron and Harry, exchanging shocked looks. Fred and George just snickered, and choked on the bertie botts they were eating.

Merl halted, she glanced around and something nearby caught her attention. She squinted in the direction of the dark corner near the shades. Suddenly from within the shades emerged a black cloaked figured whom no one seemed to notice except her. It made its way towards her.

Remus Lupin, who was watching the scene from behind a pillar made to go forward, but Mr. Wealsey flung out an arm to stop him, "No, Remus" he said warningly.

"But—

"No buts, she can handle him, and do you really think that he's going to attack in broad daylight?"

"Shhh…we don't want to be heard," whispered Mrs. Wealsey from behind the pillar.

Meanwhile the cloaked figure was face to face with Merl, talking to her.

"I didn't think you'd be the first to welcome me back. But I suppose you'll have to do," Merl said coolly.

"You'll be sorry for what you did, Merl. You and your little thugs," he hissed.

Merl laughed, amusedly, "You _don't_ want to make a fool of yourself. It might cost you your life or worse…your job. I suggest you take a hike."

He whipped around and took to leave when Merl said, "See you around _Malfoy_."

He ignored her last comment and walked away. Merl turned on her heals and spotting the others she made her way towards them. "So" she said smiling, sweeping her eyes over the crowd. Her eyes lingered a second longer at Remus and then she quickly glanced behind and beside him searchingly and frowned slightly, then she said "has the whole order come to get me or something."

"Shh…." hushed Mrs. Wealsey "not so loud," she said looking alarmed.

"Well, then I suppose we should save introductions for later."

"Yes, yes quite right," Mr. Wealsey said, "come along now this way."

Mr. Wealsey and Remus led the way outside. "We'll be taking the Knight Bus. Now hurry up you all, quickly now over here." They went into a quiet street and Remus signaled for the bus. There was a flash and the bright purple bus appeared.

"All aboard," said the conductor. Everyone scrambled on. Merl found a seat next to Remus. As the bus started off they were jerked all over the place.

"Remus?" Merl asked quietly.

"Mmm…?

"Wh-where …is Si—

There was a loud bang as the bus barely missed hitting a muggle house, sending everyone flying and crashing everywhere. As everyone recovered from the shock Remus avoided looking at Merl, instead he striked a conversation with Mundungus, about his black market business; who happened to be on the bus, in the seat in front of Remus. Merl looked worried, but she was saved the trouble when Hermione plopped down beside her.

"Hi!" Hermione said brightly, "I'm-

"Hello Hermione, nice to meet you" Merl cut in with a smile. Hermione gaped at her.

"Wha- how- wh-

"Oh sorry if a scared you, I heard your friend Ron referring to you as Hermione when he was talking to you. I hope I got it right."

"Oh, yes th-that is my name" Hermione replied still gaping.

After a few silent seconds Hermione started a reel of questions.

"Is it really true that doing a reversing spell is terribly hard?"

Merl laughed light heartedly at this, "No, not at all, you see it's really what you believe. If you believe it's hard then it's going to be hard for you. But if you believe it's not very hard and that you can do it, then it won't be so hard for you."

"Wow, that's amazing" gasped Hermione.

The journey lasted a short while after that. The bus soon halted and they all got off. Waiting for them at a lamp post was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome back Merl" he said warmly "journey gone well I hope? No problems I presume?"

"None whatsoever, it's good to be back," Merl said pleasantly.

"Very well then," he said leading the way towards two muggle looking houses. As Merl looked around she saw that the houses were numbered. They had stopped in front of houses eleven and thirteen. There was no twelve. As Dumbledore stood facing the two houses, another house appeared from in between. It was number twelve. Dumbledore went up and knocked with the serpent shaped knocker twice. After a few minutes Tonks opened the door, wearing a weird sisters T-shirt and a bright pink hair.

"Hello" she said brightly, "Come in."

"What is this place? Looks more like a house Voldemort would live in" Merl said observing the elf heads on the wall with some interest.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said.

They went into the living room which had a very antique look to it. When everyone had settled down after asking introducing themselves to Merl, Mrs. Wealsey took her to her room on the second floor. It was a fairly big room with cupboards and closets and a fairly big sized table.

"Make yourself at home dear, I'll send some snacks up after you've gotten yourself settled. You must be starving after that journey, and don't hesitate to call us if you need anything, all right dear?"

"Yeah, thanks Molly."

Mrs. Weasley left the room. Merl unpacked the few things she had brought with her and sat down at the desk. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Merl. Remus opened the door with one hand and there was a tray of sandwiches and juice in the other, "with regards from Molly," he said. He put the tray on the desk and sat down on the bed. They ate the sandwiches for awhile. "So, where did grandpa get this place?" Remus looked down at the floor unwilling to answer. Finally after a long pause he reluctantly said,

"This was the Black's house, Sirius offered it to Dumbledore for the head quarters of the Order."

"About time, I have been meaning to ask you, where is Sirius?"

"He- He-…." Remus paused, unable to continue on. But Merl understood in an instant.

"No," she said in a hushed voice, "no it can't be, no…no….no….he didn't….no…" Merl bit her lips staring straight at the opposite wall, tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"It was a duel…Bellatrix Lestrange…" Remus said in a dazed voice.

Drip. Drip. Tears continued to pour down Merl's eyes. They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice calling out "Diner's ready."

"Coming?" asked Remus rising to go.

"You go, if they ask tell them I'm not hungry," Merl said miserably.

"Look I miss him too, terribly badly, and so does Harry. He misses him the most. But you can't starve yourself you know, it won't help matters."

"I'm not starving myself. I just ate a tray full of sandwiches, I'm not hungry," Merl said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, see you later then," he said closing the door behind him.

It seemed to Merl as if nothing mattered anymore. She had looked forward to coming back, so she would be able to see her friends again. And now…

She sat at the table for a long time that night, thinking back to her childhood times.

(_Flash back_)

"Move aside you fool" said a hooded figure in a high pitched voice, "you cannot stop me, for I am the unstoppable Lord Voldemort." Followed by blood chilling laughter. A flash of green light and both her parents fell to the ground lifelessly. She ran up to where they lay and shook them, crying,

"Mum, Dad, wake up, wake up, wake up," tears were pouring down her eyes. She looked around and saw Voldemort raising his wand at her twin sister. "Nooooo, leave her alone!" Voldemort ignored her screams; he continued to advance towards her sister. She left her parents and started running towards her sister, but she was too late, there was another flash of green light and she too fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She ran up just in time to catch her fall. "What have you done, you evil snake!"

"Why, I have done nothing, only put them to a long sleep, that's all," laughed Voldemort "like I will do to you now," he raised his wand pointing at her heart, "_AVAD—_

"Put it down Tom," Dumbledore was standing four feet away, his wand pointing at Voldemort.

"Grandpa, you came," she ran to him and clung to his cloak, "Grandpa, he's put them all to sleep, but I want them to wake up. You can wake them up, can't you grandpa?"

"Foolish girl," Voldemort whipped around and disappeared.

"Can't you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No Merl, I am sorry I can't," he said looking down sadly at her.

"But—but—you can do _anything_,"

"No Merl, I can't, I am sorry."

"Noooo- it's not fair, it's not fair!" sobbed Merl, falling to her knees, "where will I go now?"

"The least I can do is take care of you Merl. Now come along."

(end of flash back)

"Why is it always me?" Merl muttered to herself "first my parents then Lily and James and now...You will pay Voldemort, you _will _pay dearly."

a/n -Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sooo sorry for keeping you all waiting for soooo long. You see I was really busy with school work and all that. Anyway on with the story, _ENJOY..._

The next day was a gloomy one, the weather outside reflected Merl's state of mind very accurately. She had had a very uncomfortable night, all night she saw flash backs of her childhood days in Hogwarts, with her friends, with Sirius. But no matter how sad and depressed she felt, she had to do her part in the order, she could not let them down, no matter what.

Merl quietly slipped out of the house, not wanting to wake anyone and into the still morning street. She had received strict orders from Dumbledore before coming here, where to go, what to do. A moaning breeze rustled the leaves of nearby bushes. 'It's time' thought Merl. In an instant she apparated.

Merl disapparated outside a dark, dingy house with ivy growing on the side. The moth eaten door stood ajar. The house was surrounded by tall trees that blocked all sunlight. After a quick glance around, Merl went inside.

Inside was a very different picture. The walls were high and made of stone. Lined along the walls were serpent heads. The tall pillars were wrapped with spiral serpents. Merl slowly walked towards the end of the corridor, observing every last detail as she went. At last she came to a dead end. There was a wall at the end with an age old portrait. She reached out toward the portrait and removed it, behind it was a small hole, in it lay a tennis ball sized glowing glass orb. The fire inside the ball pleasantly warmed its surface. Merl reached inside and picked it up.

"Good girl, now carefully hand it to me" said a cold voice from behind.

A/N - Sorry it's so short but I just thought it'd be fun to put a cliffhanger at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- I just realized it's been two years since I update, that's just sad...so here's chapter 3...

**Disclaimer- the chracters are not mine (except for Merl),you know that already...**

Merl calmly gave a cool laugh and turned around. She couldn't see very clearly because of the darkness, but she could tell the source of the voice was somewhere from the middle of the room not far from where she stood. "We meet again…_Malfoy._" This comment took him off guard because Merl heard a sharp gasp. Merl had the gift of identifying people she knew just by hearing their voice, it served her well.

"Tsk- tsk Malfoy you brought your son as well; not good parenting you know, putting your _underage_ wizard in danger like this."

"Are you saying that you're the danger here?" said Draco Malfoy from somewhere to Merl's right.

"Draco no! Shut-up" hushed Lucius.

"Oo too late" commented Merl.

"You're the one _in_ danger, or can't your thick skull get that through to you?" Draco attempted an evil laugh but he was silenced by his father's words.

"_What did I tell you Draco? Have you forgotten already!_" seethed Lucius, obviously angry.

"I'll leave you two alone to settle your differences, now if you'll excuse me" Merl turned to go, but Lucius quickly said "No, I'm afraid we can't do that, _accio!_"

The shiny orb should have flown straight out of Merl's hands to Lucius' but it didn't, something had gone wrong. Before Lucius knew what was happening, the whole room was filled with an orange-ish light. Draco looked around, scared, Lucius looked around too, confusion etched in every inch of his face. Merl stood at the doorway with her right hand outstretched, its palm facing them. She had somehow created a shield that rendered Lucius' charm worthless. Without wasting any more time, Lucius flicked his wand at the pillars on both sides, and disappeared with Draco.

Merl didn't want to stick around to see what Lucius did to the pillars, so she quickly turned around to leave, but to her dismay the door was locked. She pointed her wand at the door and said "_Alohamora!"..._nothing happened, the door didn't budge. "Ohh just great" she muttered. She could now hear hissing sounds behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the snakes along the wall were sliding out towards the floor, and the ones around the pillars were spiraling to the floor too. Merl was observing all this while facing the right hand side of the room.

Suddenly she felt the back of her neck prickle, she ducked just in time as a serpent came whooshing down at her head. Another serpent shot at her from the left, she did a high jump this time, and landed hard of the stone floor; before she could get up, she felt the strong nose of a serpent whip her up and pin her to the nearest wall. _This deosn't make sense, why didn't it just sink those vicious fangs into me?_ She thought.

She looked up and saw another black cloaked figure with glowing red eyes appear in mid air, riding on a serpent's head. The other serpent still had Merl pinned to the wall. She heard the dark figure talk in parsletongue. "Well? What do you want?" She asked as calmly as possible. She could now feel pain in her rib cage, where the serpent held her.

"It's simple, you throw me the ball here and I let my serpent relinquish you," said the cold voice.

"Then what? This serpent here drops me, then you're just going to let me be their dinner. And why do you want what rightfully belongs to me?"

"I will be unstoppable with the power of the phoenix out of my way" he laughed a cruel laugh.

"I see, well thanks for the offer you power hungry freak, but I have other ways of leaving this place." And she apparated to the Black's house, the orb still clutched in her hands.

a/n- Please critique, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Here goes chap. 4! Enjoy:

Grimmauld Place was just as dingy as ever. Merl arrived in the middle of an Order meeting. She didn't want to disturb the others, so she quietly went upstairs. But Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron were waiting at the top of the stairs; they were using their extendable ears to listen to the Orders' new plans, when they heard Merl on the stairs.

Merl smiled reminiscently at the five mischievous teens; four other teens came to her mind when she looked at them; two of them were dead, one alive and well, the other….when she thought about Peter (Pettigrew) her blood boiled. She forced the image of that paltry, diffident little scum out of her mind. She continued her saunter past the teens.

"Hey wait!" Ron said  
"…mm?..."  
"Where were you this morning?"

"hm…uh …..out" before she could evade anymore questions, a cold voice from below said, "Merl, you are wanted at the meeting immediately, don't shun your responsibilities" tiredly Merl turned around; Severus Snape was addressing her from the bottom of the steps. He turned to the teens with a cold gaze, and said (with an even colder voice) "_Children_ should not be listening to adult conversations" he arced his eyebrows at Merl and said "and they certainly should not be _encouraged _to do so."

"We're NOT CHIL— Harry started, Merl hushed him,

"Nobody was encouraging us!" yelled Fred. Merl quickly went downstairs before the situations got any worse, and followed Snape into the kitchen, where the meeting was taking place.

"Ah…you're here" said Dumbledore in his usual calm voice. He was sitting at the head of the table. "Do you have the …."

"Yes" said Merl taking an empty seat next to Remus, while taking out the glass orb.

"Any problems on the way?"

"Not much really…just a bit of a scuffle" Merl said.

"Do elaborate, please" said Dumbledore.

"It was nothing really, Malfoy was there, and somehow he knew I was going to go there today (her eyes flicked to Snape for a fraction of a second). He, as expected, wanted me to hand it over. Then he set some of his _buddies_ after me. And THEN the big guy came." She laughed here, "and I apparated just in time, and here I am."

"So they know we have it" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Nothing they can do about it though, other than attempt theft" remarked Bill Weasley.

"_We_ have the weapon, and _that's _what is important" said Dumbledore, "If and when they strike, we will be ready!" He rose from his seat, and immediately everyone felt the aura that the meeting was over. "Ah, Merl" he motioned to her to stay behind.

When everyone had left, Dumbledore sat across from Merl; he had a poignant expression on his face. "Merl, dark times lie ahead. I want you to be aware that I may not be around to see the end of this 'game'."

Merl was taken aback, "_What_? What are you talking about?"  
"Don't be such a chauvinist at my immortality, because you very well know that will do you no good." Merl gaped speechlessly. "They will want to eradicate me as soon as possible. And I don't want any of you to waste your time mourning, because there will be work to be done. You understand?"

Merl nodded silently. "But why are telling _only me?_ What about the others? If this is so important then shouldn't you tell the others as well?"

Dumbledore gave Merl a meaningful look. "I think you know why that is, or else you will know in good time." He rose once again, and left.

Merl turned the orb around in her hands. It started to emit a firy glow. Merl looked at it still, pondering. _The glass ball…the weapon…the phoenix fire…_Remus?

"You alright?" Remus had come in without her noticing, and had touched her shoulder, startling her.

"Y-yeah, fine" she lied, what else could she say? _"No I'm not alright, my grandfather just said he's going to be killed…and I have no idea what's going to happen to the Order after that_. No, she couldn't indulge herself into admitting this to Remus, she couldn't make him worry anymore. She knew what she had to do now…_Master the phoenix fire, and train Harry._

a/n- not much happened in the chapter, I know. But dialogue is important too you know!...well don't forget to review!...I need some feedback readers! So I can improve! And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n- Ok so I finally finished chapter 5! Sorry to keep you waiting…here goes..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Harry potter world…you already know that…**

_Hoot hoo-hoo-o-hoo!..._

What morning already? Merl thought groggily as she opened her eyes. The clock read _6:00AM_ next to it the glass ball glowed innocuously. Suddenly remembering her previous night's thoughts she quickly got up and dressed for breakfast.

"I knew you were the early bird type, here you are" said Mrs. Weasley always the mother, she loaded a plate with sausages, and toasts. Merl had almost finished eating when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Harry" both Merl and Mrs. Weasley said in unison. Harry gave them a diffident smile and silently sat down at the table, starring glumly at the intricate cracks of the wooden table. Both Mrs. Weasley and Merl sensed the something amiss and stayed quiet. Mrs. Weasley bustled about the kitchen and piled toasts on Harry's plate.

"Everything all right Harry?" asked Merl

"Erm…yeah everything's fine…"

"So, why the long face?"

Suddenly overwhelmed he looked up, "It's just, I – I don't think I can do it. I don't know if I can- if I can….kill him" he finished quietly. After some time he continued to explain, "you know I once begged Sirius and Remus to not kill Pettigrew, 'cause , I said my Dad wouldn't want two of his best friends to become murderers. And now, I'm not so sure if Dad would want his own son to be a murderer, even if the victim is Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly over at Harry. Merl looked thoughtfully at Harry. Fred and George's sudden apparition interrupted the strained silence.

"Good Morrow! Friends," they sang in unison, "Merl you got a letter some barn owl carried in," they handed to her an official looking envelope with a red seal in the front.

"Thank-you" she tucked it away in her robe pocket. Before leaving, she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I am glad you are _thinking_." She hated to leave Harry in the dark, but there was no time.

Once secure in her room she opened the letter and quickly scanned it. "So the Alps it is."

_A week later_

Merl had already packed a small suitcase and was downstairs saying goodbyes.

"But _where _are you going?" pressed Ginny and Hermione.

"I'll see you soon" was all she said as she pulled them into a hug.

She clapped Harry on the shoulder and smiled, "Good bye Harry, take care of yourself, and write, Hedwig will find me." With that she turned and was gone. A winsome zephyr blew around the others as they remained gathered around on the steps of Grimauld Place.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked Harry as they all went inside. Harry had been frowning and had been very silent since morning when Merl said she was leaving.

"The letter"

"What letter?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"A week ago Merl got a letter during breakfast, she didn't open it in front of us; but it had some red seal in the front with an 'H'.

"H, it must have been from Hogwarts, honestly Harry I would expect you to at least know that much"

"Yeah well my minds' been full"

"Ok so she got some letter, what does that have to do with her leaving today?" said Ron.

"It doesn't make sense, why would she leave like that all of a sudden? There must have been a reason, and I dunno, I just got this feeling about that letter."

"Well idle talking will get us nowhere, come on follow me," said Hermione, as she hurried ahead.

Harry and Ron found themselves following Hermione into Merl's room. The room was dark, something on the table, at the corner, glowed slightly. The trio made their way toward the table and found it was a sphere similar to the orb-prophesies at the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. There was a note beside it, in neat handwriting someone had written:

_To Harry, use it well, and carefully_…_I would have liked to train you with this but times changed, things happened, I hope you will unlock the secrets in time. And if you wish to write to me then use the code I created below. _

_Good Luck_

Merl

Harry slowly extended his hands towards the ball and picked it up, it was warm, as he expected,

"What is it?"

"I dunno" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Use it well, that sounds familiar. Except it's not Christmas now."

"Do you know what Merl packed in her suitcase?" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

"mm…yeah I think I saw her bring in fur robes and leather boots one day, and she hurried up here."

"Cold, she went somewhere cold. Ok so we know that much."

"How are we to find out what this glass ball does?"

"Well, you could always crack it open like the prophesy at the ministry last year."

"RON! You must be out of your mind! You should hear yourself talk, 'crack it open' and then lose all the secrets forever. Yes great idea Ronald."

"HEY! What's all the buzz about?" George asked as Fred apparated into the room and nearly knocked off the lamp onto Ron. Ron ducked away in time, but he knocked into Harry who in all the commotion dropped the ball, which smashed to the floor. Hermione gave a sharp cry, everyone else froze at the scene forming at their feet.

As soon as the ball broke to pieces, a slight fire started to burn on the floor, it spread in a line then curved around the room. A winsome warmth spread across them for the second time today. The fire kept curving and traveling, and then it traveled back to the point where it started and everyone was suddenly blasted with hot air, which kept blowing at high speed. They all squinted in the heat blast and tried to see what was happening. Then all at once the path the fire traveled blew up, Harry thought he was about to be swept right out of the floor, but no such thing happened. As quickly as it started the wind mitigated, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, only to be stricken with shock when they looked up; for a firy bright phoenix had formed. Each of it's wings touched the two far walls of the room. It's head bent slightly downwards as it ominously looked at the five young wizards. From its' tail flecks of fire floated upwards. Harry soon realized the phoenix didn't have feathers.

"It's – It' s made of fire" Hermione whispered weakly.

"That was quick; at least we found the secret."

"Well this is just cool man! You surprise us every time Harry. We had no idea you had _this _much talent." Fred and George sounded impressed.

Harry looked up at the enormous Phoenix and said, "erm…hello…um…phoenix…I guess you were trapped in the glass ball…um…I don't know how to put you back in…so...um…well…" uncertainty ringed in every syllable he spoke; he stopped when he realized how utterly stupid he sounded. The phoenix looked to the right, then left, and then realized nothing was amiss, it shrank into a tiny ball and plummeted into the shards of glass, where it came to a rest, the shards rose reformed the ball, as if it was never broken.

**a/n- **end of Chap. 5! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review:)


	6. Despair

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP characters ... just the plot...**

A/n- Sorry for the long wait again!...I was busy with school work…this is midterms week and I _should _be studying, but got tired of it….so I decided to update! What a great decision, I know…

_The story continues from the end of book 6…_

_The trio did not find anything more with the ball, Harry kept it and they went their usual ways…back to normal life._

Harry sat on his four poster bed at Hogwarts, stingy tears ran down his eyes. He still _could not _believe it, Dumbledore and Sirius were really _dead._ He felt utterly confused, and lost. He felt as if he was drowning in a dark abyss of nothingness, with no way to see the path before him. The noise of the door creaking open snapped him out of his trace.

"Hi Harry"

"Hi Luna"

"I'm awfully sorry about Dumbledore. You should really pack up and get ready, everyone's already boarding the wagons."

"Yeah, ok" he took out his wand and made a sweeping movement, all his belongings flew into his trunk in a jumbled mess. He shut it with a loud snap, and heaved it out. Outside Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him near one of the threstral drawn carriages. Harry looked at the thretrals reminiscently,

_Flashback:_

_I wish I could see them…_

_You do?..._

_Oh! No ofcourse not!_

_End flashback_

"So, how do they look? Now that you can finally see them?"

"Oh Harry, please don't say it like that, you know we didn't mean for anything like this to happen when we said he wanted to see them a year ago."

Harry boarded they carriage without another word, Ron and Hermione followed him in. Their journey to the station was uneventful. They boarded the train and was soon at King's Cross Station.

_Back to the Dursleys' _thought Harry bitterly.

"We'll see you soon" whispered both Ron and Hermione. Harry nodded to them and headed towards the purple faced Uncle Vernon. Before getting in the car he looked back at the friends he was leaving behind, Hermione was following Ron and his family, she caught up Ron; Harry turned around bitterly, _at least she doesn't have any spells to fulfill, she isn't forced to go home. _As the Dursley car pulled away he caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione kissing at a corner shielded from the rest of the group. He looked away straight ahead at the road. He knew this day would come someday. He imagined how awkward it would be for him to hang out with them now. _Does this mean there's no place for me here? Must I be the one to go down?..._

Before he could finish his whining too many things started to happen in succession. A stray out of control car suddenly hit the Dursley Volvo, which flew up and landed on its side. Harry whipped out his wand on impulse, which was no use, because the same car seemed to be determined to raze the Dursley car. It smashed into the already overturned car, sending it flying again, this time it landed _upside down_, Harry apparated his way out of the car before more damage was done.

As it turned out, the criminal car was not as interested in the Dursley's car as it was in Harry. As soon as he was standing on the pavement, the car revved back and went full speed at Harry, who smoothly apparrated again, this time he dissapparated on top of the crazy car to see who was the whacko driver. To his surprise the driver was a normal muggle! He realized the muggle was under the imperious curse. He quickly stunned him and jumped off the car.

Today was not his lucky day because as soon as he landed, hordes of black cloaked figures came flying at him. Thinking they were dementors, he yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUS!"

But it had no effect because there wasn't a grain of happy thought in his mind. He fell to his knees as someone hit him with a spell. _They're not dementors, then they must he death eaters_, he thought as darkness engulfed him.

"Get up" said an all too familiar snide voice.

Harry looked up to see a familiar face he expected. Suddenly his blood boiled and he wanted nothing more than to take apart the man in front piece by piece.

Harry stood, shaking from anger "Snape" was all he could manage to say.

He thrust his wand directly at Snape's heart, he opened his mouth about to form the curse. At that precise moment someone laid a hand on his shoulder, startling him.


	7. The End

**a/n: I've finally finished this story! Sorry to keep you waiting, this ending isn't as big as I had first planned it to be, 5 years ago. But here's what we've got. Enjoy **

Harry turned to see Merl standing behind him, unarmed,

"Harry, you don't want to do this. You're outside of Kings Cross station; you're attracting too many muggle attentions."

Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"Let go of the boy Merl, the Dark Lord awaits his presence" said Snape.

"Seriously, Serverus, like this, in broad daylight? You ought to have more common sense than that."

"We know you have the orb, give it to the people who actually know how to use it."

"Don't flatter yourselves, you don't know the first thing about its powers."

All the hooded figures clutched their right forearm in unison. "Looks like your Big Boss is calling for you. Time to apparate off."

"We'll be seeing you two soon," and with that the cloaked figures vanished into smoke. Merl and Harry were left surrounded by a group if curious muggles.

"Nothing to see here folks, just some _ah_ magic tricks. They're good aren't they?" with a weak attempt at a nonchalant laugh, she hurried Harry away from the spot. The Dursley's car was empty, but the Dursley's were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dear, I think we scared them away. No matter we'll take the bus."

They rode off silently on a muggle bus. Harry's mind was getting more and more confused. "Merl, wouldn't it be safer if we went to Grimmauld place?"

"No Harry. When Grandpa died the spell broke. They'll be waiting for us there."

A few stops later the two of them got off in front of a rental car service.

"We're going to take a car? Why not just apparate?" harry asked confusedly.

"This isn't a car rental, it's the closest safe floo network we can use. Come on now, we don't have a lot of time."

Inside the dingy car rental shop was a simple couch, table, and fireplace. Merl grabbed a handful of floo powder, and said, "Harry get in next to me, hurry." She dropped the powder into the fireplace, grabbed Harry's arm, and yelled "Phoenix-head Castle". Before he knew it, Harry was tumbling out of a lavish looking fireplace in a huge sitting room.

"Welcome Harry, to the Dumbledore household."

Harry gazed around at the antique sitting room. He could tell nobody had lived in it for years. A layer of dust matted the floor and furniture.

"Are you telling me, Dumbledore lived here?"

"Yes, a long time ago. I practically grew up here," replied Merl as she led Harry out of the sitting room, and into a decorated corridor. They walked up a lavish half spiraled staircase, which eventually led to a large study, with ceiling high bookcases.

"Sit" said Merl, pointing to an old fashioned armchair. Harry sank down comfortably.

"I know you have a lot of questions Harry, but I will have to cut to the chase. The phoenix ball I left for you, I know it wasn't the smartest idea to just give you that crystal, but I had to leave for an urgent situation that came up in the Alps. Voldemort had started gathering supporters In Italy, and we couldn't let him add the vampires to his crew. When I got there, it was too late; most of the convenants had already sided with the Death Eaters. But that's not why I brought you here. Dumbledore wanted you to master the power of the phoenix, before you face Voldemort.

"And that has something to do with that orb you left".

"Yes, you have it on you I presume?"

"Yes" said Harry as he pulled out the orangish orb from his jacket pocket.

"Before I begin, I have to tell you a little story. The Order of the Phoenix isn't just some ordinary collection of powerful witches and wizards fighting against evil, the Order was founded many years ago by two people, and back then its purpose was very different. My grandfather and a close friend of his did all kinds of experiments, pushing their limits, and exploring all parts of magic. They were fascinated by the phoenix. As you know, a phoenix has many powers, they're also very loyal creatures. My grandfather and his friend wanted to extract the powers of the phoenix, so they could carry it wherever they went, and make it do their bidding. It's not always possible to carry around a bird, or have it come to you at times of need. So they were able to store the powers in this magical crystal ball. There is a secret to using it, and my grandfather knew it would wreck havoc in our world in the hands of the wrong people. So he created an Order which would carry the secret of this power, and in times of dire need, use it accordingly. I believe that time has come."

Harry was quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in. "How do I use it?"

"Stand up Harry, and drop the ball to the floor close to you."

Harry did as he was told. Once again the ball shattered into pieced and a line of fire lit around the room, and a phoenix emerged. This time Harry was blasted with warm air that buffeted out of the floor.

"Now you step into the phoenix Harry. You must let the powers of the phoenix course through you. When you fight Voldemort, you must focus on why you're fighting him, why you must win. The soul of an ancient phoenix lies here, it will comply to you once it understands the import of your task."

Harry focused on why he needed to defeat Voldemort, he thought of all the people whose lives were on the line. Then, the Wings of the phoenix enclosed Harry completely, he was inside a huge ball of fire, but strangely he didn't burn, it felt pleasantly warm. As suddenly as it had started, the phoenix contracted into Harry's body.

"Good, you'll get this in no time. With this power, you will see yourself heal when you're hurt, and a new force will carry your spells, making them more effective than ever. The phoenix will protect you, and serve you, as long as you have the phoenix tamed. Your task Harry for the next week is to do just that.

"You can't possible expect me to learn all this so fast."

"Don't worry, I know it won't take you long. You can stay here, I have a room made for you upstairs. I couldn't let you practice at school or at your Aunt and Uncle's house, you need complete isolation, and no distractions to master this quickly. Once you're done, I'll take you back to the Dursley's.

Harry set to work the next day. Like so, the next week wizzed by. With Merl's help, Harry was able to master the art of the phoenix power. At the end of the week, Merl came into the study where Harry was practicing.

"I think you've got it Harry, now lets give this a trial run. You have merged with the phoenix, now get ready" Merl raised her wand, "_Secaris"_ A flash of red, and Harry's arm started bleeding from a gash. Before he could yelp, the wound started to heal by itself, as if a phoenix had shed its tears on it.

"_Incredible!"_ said Harry in awe.

"You're ready Harry. Keep this orb safe with you at tall times; you'll know when to use it."

"We'll go back the same route we came, I had all your belongings shipped to the Dursleys, a group of the Order members will be waiting for you there."

"You'll come too won't you?"

"No Harry, I can't be here, I have to continue scouting out more members for the Order. And we have an extensive spy system to uphold."

After arriving at the same rental car shop, they took the bus back to the station. Arthur Weasley greeted them at the station with one of the Ministry's cars. They had a long ride to the Dursleys.

"Merl you never told me why the Death Eaters attacked me that day at the station."

"They are getting bolder Harry, trying to make a statement. They also knew you had the orb, don't ask me how, and they thought you would be vulnerable at that time. So they took their chances."

Before long, they arrived at Privet Drive. Merl walked Harry to the front of the house, before knocking; she turned and said, "Harry, your parents would have been very proud of you. And don't fret about whether they would've wanted you to kill Voldemort or not, believe me, they would want you to defeat him, by any means necessary."

Harry nodded in understanding, and said his good byes, knowing that he will see them all soon.

**a/n: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
